


Distractions

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private discussion becomes uncomfortably public and Comm Specialist Traynor tries to covertly deal with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“All adjustments have been implemented. We will be ready to go as soon as coordinates to the next destination are received.”

“Thank you, EDI,” Traynor replied. A small smile appeared on her lips whenever she heard that mesmerizing synthetic voice. It was so odd to be attracted to such a silly and artificial thing, but apparently it couldn’t be helped.

The Specialist was so distracted by her wandering thoughts that she nearly missed doors of the elevator opening behind her. She should have expected it. Now that everything was squared away and the Normandy was ready to move, its commander was going to have to step up and set a route.

“I think it’s a good idea,” came the familiar timbre of one Major Kaidan Alenko. He had apparently accompanied Shepard on the elevator and they’d been in the midst of conversation. That being the case, Traynor kept her head down and strove to concentrate on what she was doing. Or the sound of EDI’s voice. Whichever worked.

“Can we talk about this another time?” Shepard sounded tired. Even out in the periphery of Traynor’s vision, she looked exhausted. As she climbed the stairs to the galaxy map, it almost seemed like she needed the railing to keep herself standing upright.

“What if we don’t have another time?” The question was innocent enough, but the weight of it hung heavy in the room. Traynor glanced around and saw several other crew members pause for a moment, then scramble to make themselves look busy or better yet, scarce.

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Shepard responded. Her visage lit up with the reflected light of the miniaturized solar systems in front of her. Though Traynor didn’t allow herself much more than a fleeting glance, she thought she could see dark circles around the Commander’s eyes. The longer this war stretched on, the more it seemed to be taking out of her. “I need to make sure that there is a future to be had before I plan what to do with it.”

“And I’d like to be sure of what I have to live for before I’m tempted to take the easy route and give up, you know?” The Major spoke with an ease that surprised the accidental eavesdropper. “Just different ways of getting to the same goal.”

Shepard sighed heavily as she waved an arm here, flicked a finger there, trying to decide the next course of action for the Normandy and her crew. “Do you really need an answer right this minute?”

He slowly ascended the stairs, leaning a hip on the railing near her, but far enough back to avoid getting in her way. A low chuckle escaped him before he explained. “I can’t help but think it’s amusing that you’re so decisive about most things, but when it comes to your future - our future - you can’t make up your mind.”

Traynor could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She was desperately trying not to listen in on their conversation, but it was literally impossible. The best option would have been to walk away and allow them some privacy, but she needed to be available in case the commander needed anything or had any questions, particularly while plotting a new course. This was her job.

It did strike her as strange, however, how comfortable the Major seemed to be regarding his affiliation with Shepard. Certainly, they were both Spectres and thus had a massive loophole as far as fraternization regulations were concerned, but the Commander always seemed more aware and mindful of who was around and what should or shouldn’t be put on display for the entire (mostly Alliance-based) crew. As the days passed and they were nearing some sort of end to the battle with the Reapers, he appeared more earnest and less cognizant of who might find out that he loved her. It was sort of sweet, really.

“Isn’t what we have already enough? Do you really need more of a commitment right now?” Shepard’s words were blunt, almost pained. And nothing could stop Traynor’s jaw from nearly hitting the floor. She didn’t know what to do. Bolting now was going to make it clear that she had been listening to what was obviously a very intimate conversation. Staying was only going to make it worse when they realized she was there. She’d never wanted to crawl under her console so badly as she did at that moment.

“I’ll take what I can get,” the Major coolly responded. “I honestly didn’t think it was going to be such a difficult choice for you.”

Traynor couldn’t take it anymore. The tension of the situation was unbearable. She quietly cleared her throat while keeping her eyes purposefully glued to the screen in front of her. It was just enough to alert the bickering officers to her presence, but not enough for them to assume that she’d been listening in. Or, that’s what she hoped, at least.

Neither of them made any obvious movements or comments. At long last, when Traynor tore her gaze from the console, she realized that the Major was staring directly at her. He leaned casually back on the railing with his arms crossed over his chest. He also wore a small smirk, one that Shepard wouldn’t have been able to see unless she turned to face him. There was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, and it was verified with the playful wink he offered her behind the Commander’s back.

Now she was confused.

“It’s just a big commitment, okay? I want to be sure I’m in the right place and the right frame of mind… and alive, of course… before I make a promise I can’t keep.” The Commander’s hands were a flurry of activity now as she set her mind and outlined the course they were to take. It was going to take three mass relay jumps to get to the next destination, but the Normandy could handle travel like that without a problem, especially with the adjustments that she and EDI had made only moments ago.

The Major didn’t respond. He simply forced his amused smile away and back to a more neutral expression and turned his gaze on the Commander, knowing she was going to turn around shortly.

When she did, the exasperated sigh that escaped her practically echoed off of the walls of the CIC. She tilted her head as she looked at him, likely trying to read his oddly conflicting body language and countenance. Shepard gave in, shaking her head.

“Fine. You win. When we’re done with all of this and the war is over, we’ll get a dog. Lord knows there are probably hundreds of strays now on earth needing a good home,” she said as she waved her hand dismissively in the air.

A laugh-snort escaped Traynor before she had a chance to reign it in. She was mortified, and, if possible, her face flushed even redder than before. She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at them with a pleading expression.

A smirk swept across Shepard’s lips as she eyed her Comm Specialist. For whatever reason, she decided not to mock her for her outburst or for listening in on the conversation. She instead turned her attention back to the Major, gently gripping his chin with her hand. “You’re a pain, you know that?”

“Yes, and you wouldn’t have it any other way,” he chuckled.

She planted a quick peck on his lips and bounced down the stairs to talk to Joker in the cockpit.

Once the Commander was out of earshot, Traynor locked Kaidan in her stare. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders innocently. “Sometimes it’s good to have a distraction to remind her that there’s more than war going on in the galaxy, even if it annoys her.”

“Must you?” Traynor responded, huffing in equal parts amusement and relief. “For a second there I thought you were talking about getting married.”

His gaze drifted thoughtfully off in the direction Shepard had gone. He seemed less surprised or appalled by the suggestion than the Specialist had anticipated. “Well that would be something, wouldn’t it?”

She cocked her head at him, curious as to what he meant. He offered only a grin as he turned on his heel and hopped onto the elevator.


End file.
